1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical connector technology, and more particularly to an easy-pull male network connector that can be conveniently pulled out of the mating female network connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A male network connector insertable into a mating female network connector for data transmission may be equipped with a safety structure made in the form of a resilient clip. A commercial male network connector is known comprising a male connector body electrically connected to one end of a cable, a protective jacket surrounding the male connector body around the cable, and a resilient clip located at one end of the male connector body. After insertion of the male network connector into an insertion hole of a mating female network connector, the resilient clip is forced into engagement with a retaining groove inside the insertion hole to lock the male network connector to the female network connector. When wishing to remove the male network connector from the female network connector, press down the resilient clip to disengage the resilient clip from the retaining groove and then pull the male network connector out of the insertion hole of the female network connector. However, if the female network connector is disposed in an area where the user's hand cannot access to the resilient clip of the male network connector conveniently, the user will be difficult to remove the male network connector from the female network connector.